FinallyA Girl
by Invader Q
Summary: FINALLY a girl is joining the Akatsuki...or is she? And does she really have a thing for Sasori? And why is Deidara acting like a shy girl? And does Zetsu really have a garden? Rated M mostly for language
1. Enter: Izumi Eikichi

Hey veiwers! I'm taking a break from RCD&S god i hate that title -- . Ok i'm writting this story purely for fun, not for entertaining you (though you might find it entertaining) just to get the ideas out of my head so I don't go crazy O. Oh yeah..It takes place in the Akatsuki lair which's appearence I will be making up . If you don't know what thses guys look like, you're screwed or you have to look them all up. I will only describe my characters...Oh yeah, Sasori is still alive in this (which means no Tobi...and no "unnamed character" just cause I need his/her ring).

Ages:

Itachi: 19 Akatsuki Leader: 25 Diedara:15 Hidan: 21 Kisame:19 Zetsu: 22 Sasori:17

If they arn't listed here and they're an Akatsuki member they probally won't be here much

And yes I realize I madeup the ages but ya know, a lot of their ages arn't listed...

Disclaimer: Well of COURSE I don't own Naruto (anime or manga)!! Because if I did, Ino wouldn't look so much like Deidara... i'd give Ino a different hairstyle or somthing...

And it would be rated TV MA Muwa ha ha ha ha ha cough!

PS: "Normal chat" P _"Thoughts" _ Author's Notes ( won't be to much of that.) ::random noises::

:::::::::::::::CHApTER ONE:::::::::::::::

Enter: Izumi Eikichi+++

Itachi and Deidara sat lazily on oppisite sides of the couch. Itachi stared blankly at the TV, Deidara fumbling with some clay.

"Deidara, that better not blow up randomly again.."

"Don't worry, un. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to let it blow up without me wanting it to, two times in the same week?"

"...yes..actually, i do."

"I don't think I like you anymore.."

"Hey guys!" Kisame came in and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Kisame, we're not going to go protest whale killing with you again." Itachi glanced at the blue teen.

"Aw...what about you Deidara?" He looked at the blonde hopfully.

"Oh come on! Those are boring!!"

"Well so is sitting around here!" Kisame replyed.

"He's got a point Itachi.." Deidara said glancing at ebony haired teen.

"No. I don't like animals."

"But your name means weasel." Kisame pointed out.

"I don't see why that should make me love animals. And Besides, I hate my name..." He said, reverting his attention back to the TV.

"Whatever, I'll go see if Sasori wants to come."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't Sasori-san hate the ocean?" Deidara said, turning his attention back to his clay.

"Damn you're right." Kisame sighed. "I guess I'll go by myself. Cya!" He said leaving the room.

---An Hour Later---

"Oh god...I should have gone with him...sooo booord." Deidara whined

Itachi had fallen alseep while watching TV. His knees were loosly pulled up to his chest and his arms layed across his lap. His forhead pressed against the back of the couch. cuuute drools 

"Damn it Itachi-san! I'm bord!

"So read a book." Sasori wispered in the blonde's ear from behind the couch.

"AH!" All in one quick moment Deidara jumped from the couch away from the redhead and set off the clay with a loud ::boom::!

Itachi awoke from the noise and stood up quickly so he was standing on the couch and slipped and fell onto the floor, taking a hit from the coffee table on the way down.

"SASORI-SAN!! What the fuck?! Don't scare me like that!!"

"Deidara..." Itachi said dangerously as he pulled himself from the floor. To Deidara it looked more like a demon crawling from the depths of hell. Come to eat his soul. "What did I say about the clay?"

"Oh shit!" Deidara stepped up onto the couch facing Sasori and jumped forward. Unfortunetly for him, half way though his jump Itachi grabbed his foot and yanked on it, making him fall straight out of the air. As he was pulled down he slammed down onto the back of the couch against his ribs nocking his breath out of him momentarily . Itachi continued to drag him back to the otherside. "NO!! DON'T EAT MY SOUL!!!!!!"

"I'm not going to eat your soul!...I'm just gonna slap you around a bit."

"Come on Itachi-san! You're four years older than me! And I have no clay! Sasori! Help me!"

Sasori, disregarding his better judgment he grabbed onto Deidara's hand.

"Sasori, let go of him!"

"Come on Itachi, give him a break..He's just a kid."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I am NOT a _kid. _I'm 15, un!

"Shut up Deidara! I'm trying to help!"

"Hey guys, I'm back! And I- What the hell are you guys doing?"

By this time Sasori and Itachi were fully standing and Deidara was completely off the ground. Hovering over the couch with a frighted look on the half of his face you could see, staring at the ground. Being pulled in two different directions.

"Oook...um well guys I'd like to introduce somone I just met a little while ago! She says shes a missingnin as well. And best yet, she's not another guy!"

The two older teens looked in the direction of the girl and Kisame (Deidara could not, because of his position). She had long, straight (yet curly at the ends), dark-purple hair, that she currently kept in low pig-tails Why are they called pigtails? tied up with tan ribbons. Her hair was acconpanied by dark purple lipstick and heavy mascara. She had to be around the same age as Deidara. At the sight of her body Sasori and Itachi both let go of Deidara, letting him fall, hitting his ribs on the back of the couch again with a loud "OOF". He laid there for a few seconds before sliding forword, falling behind the couch on his head.

"Christ!! Oww.." Deidara mouned.

The violet haired girl quickly ran to his side. "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Huh?" He looked up at the girl. "Wow.." A small blush worked it's way across his face. "-I mean-um-yeah..I'm fine."

She stood up and glared at the older teens. "You people need to be more careful! He could have gotten broken a rib!" She glanced down at the now sitting boy. "You didn't break a rib did you?"

Deidara felt his lower chest with his finger tips. "Nope, I don't think so."

"Good." She turned back to Itachi and Sasori. "Watchout next time! Now where's the leader of this rag-tag team you call the Akatsuki?"

"Here, I'll show you to his room." Sasori offered.

"But frist, why don't you introduce yourself." Itachi suggested.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself frist." She replied.

"Of course, how rude of me. My name is Itachi Uchiha." He said with a slight bow.

"I'm Sasori Akasuna."

"And I'm Deidara Danna."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Izumi Eikichi..." She had a tight red t-shirt and tan cargo pants.

"So wich village are you from?" Itachi asked.

"Well I kinda comuted from Suna V.H.I.T. Sand to Oto V.H.I.T. Sound , but me and my sister got sick of going back and forth and decided to just stay in Oto..but I got real sick of Orochimaru hitting on me..so I left. Namel is still there I guess..she'd my older sister."

"Ew..isn't he like 50 somthing?" Kisame asked in disgust.

"...yes." Izumi said, slightly shuddering.

"Did he hit on you're sister as well?"

"Nope, she's married...Some Kabuto guy...It was an aranged marriage...she hates him...he worships the land on which she walks.." Izumi laughed "I kinda feel bad for that idiot."

"Oh! I remember that kid..I got him to spy on Orochimaru for me..he was an idiot." Sasori laughed as well. "I feel bad for your sister."

"Well, since introductions are over, I should probally talk to the leader guy. Shall we go Sasori?"

"Sure!"

---Skip to Hallway---

"So Sasori..I'm guessing you're from Suna?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so. So how should I go about joining the Akatsuki? I mean like I know I have to talk to the leader guy...but..like how should I act?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like should I act tough?..Should I use my looks? 'Cause thats how I got my first job back home."

"Ya know, I really don't know him all that well..."

"Oh..Well I hope I at least don't act like a fool." Izumi said with a slight laugh.

"I doubt you will...and I'm sure that unless Leader is gay-he'll be happy a girl is joining."

"Why? How many girls are there?"

Sasori let out a somewhat depressed laugh. "None."

"You're kidding! Why not?"

"I don't know." He replyed, his laugh turning genuinely happier.

"That's wierd." Izumi stopped walking. Sasori followed suit. "...Wait, are any of you guys perverts?"

"Huh?! What kind of question is that?!"

"It doesn't matter what _kind_ of question it is, the point is that you're _avoiding_ it."

"Well, _I'm_ not! I don't know if any one else is." He said, shuffled.

"That sounded forced, are you _suuuure_?" A sly smile spred over her artifically colored lips.

"Y-yeah.."

Izumi moved toward the redhead.

Sasori backed up slightly, bumping into the wall. "_What is she doing?!"_

She leaned closer to him till their lips were only a few inches apart. Sasori stiffened.

"Aw, what's wrong? Don't you like me?" She wispered. He could feel her hot breath on his lips.

Without waiting for an answer she closed the gap between them. Brushing her lips gentlely on his, and wrapped one hand around his neck. She pulled away from him and opened her eyes and started laughing. Sasori on the other hand looked shocked.

"What the hell was that?" He asked confused.

"A kiss dumby." She said with a smile.

"But..we just met!"

"Chill out Tomato-head, I just wanted to see what you'd do." She started walking once more.

"T-Tomato head..?" He said still standing in the same place. Dumbfounded.

"Yup! Now, where is 'Leaders' room-slash-office?" She said, making quotes in the air with her fingers.

"..." He quickly caught up with her. "Right here." He said pointing to a door only a yard away.

"Well thank you Mr. Akasuna!" She went to open the door but stopped and turned to face Sasori. "It might be best if you keep the little kiss between you and me, k?" She said sweetly, cocking her head to the side.

"Ok, but only if you never do that again...It's creepy." He said, refering to the quick movement of her head.

"Agreed." She said laughing. She went to open the door when she hesitated once more. Turning to Sasori again she quickly gave him a small peck on the cheak. Laughing she opened the door and moved inside.

Sasori stared at the now closed door.

"What the fuck was that?...Damn she's odd..." He spun around and made his way outside. "I geuss I'll take a short walk or somthing."

---Inside Leaders room/office---

"Ummm...excuse me. Are you the Akatsuki leader?" She said to the shadowy figure sitting at a large desk, reading what appeared to be a book. He looked up toward Izumi. She couldn't see his face, thanks to the dark room.

"Yes, what is it to you?" He spoke coldly.

"_Wow...he sounds like as ass.."_ She thought to herself. "Well, I wish to join."

"Really..Why?" He said flatly

"Because, I'm already a wanted criminal..and Orochimaru is an ass..so..yeah, I thought Akatsuki would be good."

"What's your name?"

"Izumi Eikichi."

"And what village do you hail from?"

"Well, sir. That depends what you mean. 'Which village am I originally from?', 'Which village did I illegelly leave?', or 'What was the last village I lived in?'?

"Actually, I'd like to know the answer to all of those."

"I was born in Konoha but my father took me and my older sister away from my mother when I was 8 and left to Kusa (V.H.I.T. Grass). Around the time I turned 11 I killed him. So I had to leave that village...so me and Namel-thats my sister-moved to Suna. By the time I was 12 I got wind of Orochimaru and decided to go see what he was all about. What an ass. That bastard probally only let me and Namel join him 'cause of our look." She started to get pissed thinking about him. "Oh sorry...am I going on a tangent?"

"Yes, a little."

"Oh, sorry...anyway..so we commuted from Suna to Oto. But as you probally have figured out..Orochimaru drove me crazy, so I left...heh, I still have all have all my headbands for some reason."

"I have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Why did you kill your father?"

"Simple. To see if I could." She said with an innocent smile.

"And what rank was he."

"He was an ANBU leader in Konoha but disgarded the title when we moved. Of course being his daughter, he didn't expect that from me."

"Do have any ties with anyone at all?"

"_Yeah..Namel duh!"_ "No." _"I don't think that 'Yeah, I still love my sister, who is married to Orochimaru's #1 opperative!!' is the answer he wants.." _

"Hm.."

---The Living Room Of The Akatsuki Lair---

"hey kisame, do you think that that Izumi girl will be able to jon the Akatsuki?" Itachi said, breaking Kisa's attention from the screen of the TV he's watching Animal Planet x3 

"Who?" Zetsu asked. He was just about to go outside but their 'conversation' caught his attention

"Oh hey Zetsu. Izumi Eikichi. She wants to join. She talking to Leader at the moment, Kisame replied.

"She?...As in a girl? 'Bout time."

"Yeah, hopefully no one will think we're gay anymore." Itachi said, slightly irritated. "...So yeah, what do think?" He turned to back to Kisame.

"She probally won't. Leader doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would treat girls as equals...But I do hope she does."

"So does Deidara." Itachi said, slightly laughing.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Deidara had been staring out the window across the room until he heard his name being mentioned.

"Oh come on Deidara, we all know you like her. Don't try to hide it."

"Well...it's none of your damn business!"

"But you're like the little brother I never had. It is so my business"

"You _do _have a little brother."

"Sasuke? Yeah, but he's a bitch...The kid tried to kill me last time I went to Konoha."

---Some where in Oto Sasuke sneezes---

"Well no shit, you killed his whole family except himself and you. That doesn't make him a bitch, it just makes you evil."

"I resent that..And don't change the subject..Are you going to ask her out?"

"I...I dunno." Deidara's face turned a faint shade of pink.

"Oh my god you're blushing!" Kisame pointed out. The older boys all laughed, Deidara just covered his face.

"Well if you're not, i will." Itachi said confidently.

"Hey boyz! Did ja miss meh?!" Izumi yelled from the doorway. "Whoa, who's the tree?" She said pointing to Zetsu.

"Tree??" Zetsu asked, a vein popping in his forhead. "I'm a venus fly trap!"

"Oh...Sorry...Anyway...I got great news! I'm in!" She said pulling a Akatsuki cloak from her messenger bag.

"Congratulations!" Itachi said, wrapping a arm around her sholders.

"Thanks...Um, where's Sasori?"

"I dunno..Havn't seen him since he left with you. Have you seen him Deidara? He is your partner." He looked toward the blonde.

"Nope..Havn't seen him." The other two in the room both shook their heads.

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up later."

"I hope I didn't scare him." She mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! Um Itachi, I have no idea where my room is...Leader said it was near his own."

"I know what room he's talking about, I'll show you right now! Let me carry you bags." He said taking the two large suit case things, she insisted to carry her messenger bag. _"I can't belive that bastard put her room right next to his! He's like 10 years older than her, what does he expect to happen?!"_

---SKIp TO IZUMI'S ROOM---

"Here you are!" He said opening up the door to a larg room. It ha a queen sized bed across from a large window. She walked over to it and gazed at the beautiful mountains yeah, i'm gonna say their lair i in the mountains 3 

"Wow, it's gorgeous."

"So are you." Itachi said slippping his arms around her waist from behind her, resting his forhead in the crook of her neck.

A huge blush ran across her whole face, though Itachi couldn't see it. He planted small kisses on her neck and shoulder.  
She was completly silent save for the small squeak she let escape her lips as he ran his tounge from her collar bone to her jaw.

"I-Itachi!"

"What's wrong?" He wispered into her ear.

"Don't you think you're going a little too far?"

"No, not really." He said flatly, continuing to run his tounge along her neck.

"W-well..I do.."

"You kissed Sasori."

"You saw that?!"

"If you kiss him, why not me? You like him better?" He quickly spun her around, slightly glaring at her.

"It has nothing to do with any of that, all I did was kiss him. You're..l-licking me!"

"...So all you want is just a kiss?." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, happy to fill her "wish", slightly parting his lips enough to slide his tounge into her mouth. She pulled back suddenly.

"Itachi!" He pulled her back tightly to his body, sucking on her collar bone. She roughly pushed him off her. "ITACHI!! Stop it! Get out!" She pointed at the closed door.

Itachi smirked and started toward the door.

"Just so you know. I wasn't going to do anything stupid...but I hate being told what to do, so I had to give you _that._" He said slightly grazing his colar bone with his finger. He turned around sharply an exited the room.

"What..?" She wondered aloud and glance in the small mirror hanging on the wall. "Oh, damnit!"she lightly touched the large hicky on her lower neck. "That fucker!"

-----------

Itachi walked down the hall laughing inwardly to himself. "Heh heh, she's gonna hate me forever."

-----------

Izumi cursed out Itachi in her head until she heard a soft nock on her door.

"If that's you Itachi I'm gonna kick you'r ass!"

"Nah, I't me, Sasori."

"Oh!" Izumi quickly opened the door to revile the redhead "Hey Sasori! For a minute there I thought I scared you."

"Heh, Well ya know I havn't even really talked to a girl fro almost 5 or 7 years let alone kiss one."

"Oh sorry..You're just really cute! And I mean _cute_ as in _hot_." She added seeing his expression.

"I just wanted to see-Is that a hicky?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh my god!" She stuttered covering the mark with her hand. "I-Uh-Well-Itachi-He just-Hes a lot stronger than me-he saw me kiss you-And um-He snuck up behind me-I wasn't really participating or anything-I just-...i'm gonna stop rambling now.

Sasori just stood there in confusion. "..What?"

"Itachi did it." She stated bluntly.

"Oh...did you kiss him like you did me and he took it to far or somthing, 'cause that seems like somthing he might do..I don't think hes exactly..ya know..sane.

"Uh no..he just came up behind me and well...It wasn't somthing I'd ever do to someone I just met."

"Well, anyway I was just wondering if you'd like me to help you unpack or somthing...or maybe go for a walk?"

"Ya know, the walk sounds great!" She slipped on a thin leather jacket and some comfy boots. "Ok!"She pushed him out the door and shut it behind her. "Where to?"

"Well, I like to go for walks around Zetsu's garden."

"Sounds great."

They both headed toward the garden.

------END OF CHApTER ONE------

I know, i know, soooo OOC but I wrote this on a whim. They sound like girls at one point in there...And yeah, i made the Akatsuki life sound really boring and i'm pretty sure Deidara is way older than 15 ha ha but i'm the writer and i make them do what i want! Muwaha ha ha!!

Does anyone know the differences between the japanese sufuxes (can anyone spell that word?) ya know like kun, san...and sama is one rite? And of course chan . but i know that one for sure... Anyone with some insight, spred thy knowledge!! **R&R Plz!!**


	2. Water and Apologies

Well I'm happy some people like it...To tell you the truth when I saw I had some reviews I was a little disapointed 'cause I relized I left in some typos and a lot of stuff I used (like symbols) didn't show up (so bare with me if it happens again)!! grr so i'm gonna have to reread my storys on the preview thing before posting. Gah i'm dumb...anyway I think i'm gonna make this a short chapter.. Oh and my 2nd review gave me and idea: Vote on who you'd like Izumi to like----Itachi? Deidara? Sasori? Leader? Other?----..and remember ::drama drama:: x3!! So even if she starts out with someone it doesn't mean she'll stay with 'em I .- ::wink::

::::::::CHApTER TWO::::::::

-+Water and Apologies+-

-----Sasori and Izumi walked through the dense garden. Some of the leaves had already stated to turn shades of red and brown. They were less than half a mile away from the Akatsuki lair when they came across a small lake.

"Wow, It's beautiful!" Izumi said staring into the water. Sasori sat down on a large rock that was jutting from the banks.

"Come on, we've been walking for almost an hour. I'm sure you're at least a little tired. Sit down." He said slightly pointing to a rock next to him.

"Really? An hour? Doesn't seem like that long." Izumi went to sit down when she slipped on one of the wet rocks. She fell forward and Sasori quickly stood up and grabbed onto her hand just in time to be pulled into the water along with her with a big ::SLASH::!

They both bursted to the surface, gasping for air. Sasori reached the edge first, pulling Izumi out.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! That was all my fault!" Izumi blurted through her wet bangs.

Sasori's black shirt clung tightly to his body, his jeans also heavy with water.

"_wow..he's hot.._" She thought, regretting that they fell in the lake alot less.

"No, it wasn't your fault." He said shaking the water from his hair.

"Ohh, but I'm such a clutz!" She said wiping her bangs from her face "And now I'm soaking wet.." She wrung the water from her shirt. The November winds blew past her making her shiver. "It's freezing!" She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to maintain some warmth.

"Come on, let's hurry back before you get sick."

---In Izumi's Room---

Izumi changed into some dry/comfy clothes --black pj. pants with a green snake wrapping around the left leg, it's head rested on her thigh, and a purple tank top that read "Smile You Fucker" (in white) over a smiley face-- and decided to unpack her things.

She was neeling on the floor with a blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. At the bottom of one of her bags she found some pictures of when she lived in Oto.

The first was a desturbing picture of Orochimaru licking her face...she rememberd that day unfortunately. Oro was bothering her as normal and her sister just had to get a photo at the worst possible moment...

The next was of her and Namel (her sister) hanging out it the woods, taken almost a year before she left.

"Is that you and your sister?" Izumi spun around to see Itachi leaning over her.

"AH! Itachi! What the hell are you doing in my room?! Ever heard of _knocking_?!"

"Nope." He was wearing a dark green shirt and black jeans. And his necklace of course.

"...What do you want?"

"I just want to say I was sorry."

"Huh?"

"About earlier. I'm sorry" He sat down next to her.

"..."

"Are you not speaking to me now?"

"..." She went back to looking at her pictures, trying to ignore Itachi.

---Five Minutes Later---

"Come on, talk!" Itachi pleaded. "I'm sorry that kiss thing went that far! I can't help it, you're beautiful!!"

Izumi just looked at him.

"Well?"

"Fine...i guess I forgive you."

"Good." He separated the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. He brung her into a hug.

"Itachi...you can leave now." She growled.

"Do I have to?" He rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"Kinda..yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're making me nervous, now go."

"Fiine." He sighed and reluctantly stood up and left.

::::::::END OF CHApTER TWO::::::::

Yup, still OOC. and yyeaaaaaah, REALLY short. i know, but i have horrible writers block -.-, I reeeeeeaaaaaaally wanna update but i just can't think of any thing...any ideas?

And i'm sorry about spelling and stuff..i have no spell check.


End file.
